


Sunflower - Loyalty

by JRNightingale



Series: Flowertober 2020 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRNightingale/pseuds/JRNightingale
Summary: It was supposed to be a F/M but changed it to M/M because why not?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Flowertober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947592





	Sunflower - Loyalty

I've always wished to give someone a sunflower.

The bright tall flowers are symbolic of loyalty. I've always wanted to give it to someone, yet I have not found someone who shows their loyalty fiercely to gain the flower.

Even my wife does not deserve the flower, I've always known of her infidelity. She could have chosen at least chosen someone better than me not some ruffian from the streets who she had met by at the bar in a drunken state.

When the family had found out about her infidelity, I willingly gave the option of separating from her and they agreed. She was not happy about losing her status and grace from one of the most influential magus family.

The days following the separation, I was given custody of our daughter. She was the sweetest child with her favorite flower being the sunflower. Just like any kid, she was curious about why her mother could not be with us anymore.

"Then if she's gone, she can't hit you anymore?"

"Yes sunflower"

"Then it also means that she can't tell yell at me or you anymore?"

"That as well sunflower"

"Then you don't have to go to Mister to get patched anymore?", 

I couldn't hold it anymore and just nodded. She jumped up and gave me a tight hug filled with love and kindness.

" The train is almost here, you remember the path to get there right?", I turned around to face the voice and gave a nod. The Ainsworth familiar, Hilbert has been the one that suggested we went away for a while until my ex-wife settled down.

My daughter squealed and went to hug his legs and went away to guard our luggage.

"How much did you hear?", I asked and he just said the last part about me being patched up by him.

" Don't worry, you'll be safe with my teacher. His a little meddlesome but means well", he assured me and I just nodded.

I reached for my pocket and pulled out a small sunflower charm. I held out the charm towards him, "This is for you", he took it and stared at the charm before looking towards me.

" Sunflower is for loyalty, I could have given it to my wife but my gut was telling me to wait for it", I mumbled out and he just nodded. He pocketed the charm and I could hear the train approaching.

I went over to my daughter as the train pulled up. My heart was racing.

With a final inhale, I turned around and gave a soft kiss on his lips. My impulses just told me to, I pulled away before he could respond and I and my daughter boarded the train.

Refusing to look out and the possibility of eye contact.

I went to our seats and put away our luggage. I felt the train move when we had sat down.

I sunk and covered my face with my hands, 

_"You idiot, why did you do that? His heart belongs to someone else"_

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be a F/M but changed it to M/M because why not?


End file.
